


Few Things Worth Doing are Easy

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Comfort during a bad pregnancy, Difficult Pregnancy, F/M, Fluff, Het Mpreg, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: "Thought you said this'd be easy.""No pregnancy is easy." Especially not when aliens are involved.
Relationships: Pregnant Man/His Doting Wife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Few Things Worth Doing are Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



"Thought you said this'd be easy." Billy curled up on his side, wrapping himself around the massive swell of his belly and letting out a sigh of relief. God, it was great to be back in his own home, in his own bed. Two months spent on the run, hiding in the darkest corners of the woods and the deepest caves they could find, with only the flimsiest threads of Moria's magic keeping the pregnancy going. It was a wonder they'd made it this far.

"No pregnancy is easy, dear one," Moria said, sinking down next to him on the mattress, the cool chill of her radiating from her bare, golden skin. Her hand settled on his aching hip, soft and kind, her spindly fingers like ice through the fabric of her sweatpants. "I said you were well-suited for this endeavor, not that it would be easy."

"Nah, pretty sure you said easy." He took hold of her hand and moved it to his belly, where their child was moving the most. Was it a child? It certainly felt like something inhuman when it squirmed, like his gut was filled with too many writhing, boneless, unnaturally strong limbs. Probably not a good idea to think too hard on that.

Instead, Billy let his head fall on his pillow. _His_ pillow. So great to drop his head onto the cheap, shitty pillow _he_ picked out, instead of whatever balled-up piece of cloth was handy...but not great enough. Not when he hurt all over, from the throb of his head to the balloons of his feet, his pelvis and back strained beyond their limits, with the vicious jabs from their kid leaving him tender and the terrifying memory of weeks of too-early contractions lingering in his overheated watermelon of a gut. Everything _ached_ , but there were worse pains to be felt, and it seemed like he was just holding his breath until something else went wrong.

Or until some other shitshow came rolling into town, like those government fucks after Moria. She said she'd taken care of all of them, that she'd made some kind of agreement with the world leaders (who even knew there was a global committee for dealing with aliens anyway) and the Hunters and everyone else, but what if she was wrong? She'd already been wrong once. What if…

Moria pushed up his tee and placed her hand against Billy's side, and he jumped and swore, still startled by the temperature of her skin even after so many years. Even the wedding ring on her finger seemed warm in comparison. "Good god, woman," he said, and chuckled, and began to move her smooth, golden hand over his taut, overheated skin, slow and soothing. Billy sighed and settled against the pillow.

As he calmed, so did the kicking child, and Moria's sharp, otherworldly features softened into something more human. She was still so clearly alien that her beauty was indescribable, would be easily misread as "ugly" or "alien" by those who didn't understand, but she seemed to know when Billy needed the comfort of the semi-familiar, like now, and adjusted her glamour as she had her unpronounceable name.

"You're so exhausted, aren't you, my darling?" she asked. "I really should have been the bearer."

A pang of guilt lodged itself in Billy's chest, and Billy said, "Nah," and placed his hand over hers, through the soft cotton of his shirt. "Ain't no trouble. Said I was up for it, and I am. Yeah, it would've been nice if you hadn't said it'd be _easy,_ 'cause it sure as hell ain't, but...I don't regret it."

Moria smiled, genuine and sweet, revealing her many sharp, shining teeth. "Oh, my dearest. You're doing so well. It is such an honor to me that you would do such a thing."

Unexpectedly, Billy's cheeks heated up, and he buried his feelings and face in the pillow. "Yeah, yeah, sure," he said. "Just don't ask me to do it again. I ain't putting myself through this shit again."

He hoped she'd ask, that this would go well and she'd get to ask. Because he would. He'd have all the weird-looking little cold-blooded babies Moria wanted, wreck his body again and again just for her.

Judging by her tone as she said, "Mm, next time, I shall be the bearer, then," she knew it.


End file.
